


Azhârdiya

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [53]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I supposed to be scared?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azhârdiya

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Lobelia looks up at the man who's come leading ruffians to the Shire, no doubt chased off by someone else, and where are the Men who should deal with their own? Nowhere to be seen, and she doesn't have time for this. "You turn yourselves around and march right back over that bridge. We've no use for anyone like you in the Shire."

The Man laughs, ugly and far too amused for Lobelia's liking. She hopes the Thain and the Brandybucks muster aid quickly. She's not terribly interested in losing anything - not one silver spoon - to these ruffians.

"And what are you going to do to stop me, little one?"

Lobelia narrows her eyes, tightening her grip on her umbrella before she uses it - and the sharp little knife-blade hidden in the end - to jab the Man firmly in the gut, watching him stumble back. Blood is already beginning to stain his grubby tunic. "We're not so soft as you think, and I'll not have you in my town."

The rest of the ruffians watch her with ugly faces, and Lobelia glares back. This is her home, and no-one is taking it from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 2 March 2016. Written for myurbandream.
> 
> For the Prompt: Are you still doing fic prompts? Will you do prompt #3 - "Am I supposed to be scared?" for LotR/Hobbit, any hobbit character you like, although Bilbo would be awesome!


End file.
